


有点甜（辰菲，旻城）

by Anna_sui9



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_sui9/pseuds/Anna_sui9
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 3





	有点甜（辰菲，旻城）

情人节贺文

ABO设定，OOC，1w预警

辰菲，旻城，还可以磕到双橙和1415

纯属剧情需要造出来的ABO类型，大家看个乐呵就行！

*

21世纪，人类进化到了ABO时代，每个人类到了一定年龄会分化出自己的第二性别，alpha，beta，omega都会分化出带有自己气味的信息素，这是传统型ABO在第二性别成熟时的标志。

但是随着时代和基因的发展演化，两种新型的分化开始出现，一种是兽型ABO，这些兽型ABO们，在分化第二性别的时候减少了气味信息素的散发，改成为长出相应兽型特征来作为第二性别成熟的标志。

另一种是在具象型ABO，即在原来传统型的ABO的基础上进一步发展，并且将信息素由味道逐步具象化，甚至演化出具体的信息素实物形态，呈现在现实生活里。

两种新型ABO在类型上并没有优劣之分，是除了传统型ABO之外最为流行的两种特殊性ABO。

对于大多数爱豆或者爱豆公司来说，最受欢迎的自然是兽型ABO了，不仅摒除了信息素的干扰，而且只会偶尔（发.情期）长出符合自身的兽型形态。

想想吧，如果脸蛋足够漂亮，兽型形态只要不太夸张，那几乎是完美的爱豆配置了，更不要说如果自身兽型形态足够漂亮的话。

比如一个哪怕只要长相在及格线内的爱豆，只要兽型是最受欢迎的猫咪型，那就意味着偶尔会长出萌萌哒毛茸茸的猫耳朵，配上粉粉的软软的小猫爪，伴着甜甜的笑，加上魅力十足的wink，这杀伤力恐怕不止一点半点，而且萌兽型的爱豆在男女通杀这点上，真的是毫不含糊！

而具象型ABO则非常麻烦，在发.情期会将信息素具象化，这就意味，假如一个啤酒味的具象化ABO在发.情期可能会不停地产啤酒，假如这个人天生就是啤酒商或者爱喝啤酒，也就没什么了，但是如果他是一个正常的职员，在这种情况下就不得不打断正常的上班秩序，请假在家，直到度过发.情期。

*

这样一对比，大部分人都会更加青睐兽型ABO，尤其是做.爱豆这类荧幕工作者。

但现实中，传统型：兽型：具象型的比例大致是7：2：1，尽管兽型ABO占比不算最少，但是也绝对不会多，这大概也是各大娱乐公司挤破头脑也想提前预测自家练习生的第二性别的原因。

毕竟大众的口味就是风向标，物以稀为贵，甚至以前的最流行的全A队，全O队，全B队都被过时淘汰了，现在最流行的是全兽型的team。

钻到钱眼里的社长们自然是处心积虑地想要网罗搜集兽型ABO们，恨不得把全世界的漂亮兽型都找来，再精挑细选，加以训练，最后放出来惊艳娱乐圈。

无数个公司放出噱头，雄心勃勃信誓旦旦地打造一支全兽型的团体，但鉴于出道趁早不赶晚的传统，即使预测的时候千真万确到最后总被成年时的突变分化而光速打脸，事实上，往往一个团里能有一两个兽型就已经是烧高香了！

*

JYP作为韩国大型娱乐经纪公司，自然不会放过全兽型这种吸引人眼球的设定，男团Stray Kids最初出道的时候，JYP本人在出道赛上不仅宣布了最终是八人出道的完全体，而且还特别指出，这将是一个全兽型的男团。

此话一放出来，当时就给娱乐圈来了场小地震，毕竟放眼整个娱乐圈，真正敢这么说的，并且有资本这么干的，可能也就屈指可数。

鉴于JYP本人一直秉持“真实”“勤勉”“谦虚”的信念，话都放出来，事实可信度就八九不离十了。

尤其是，以这个团已经分化的大哥二哥为证明，这就足够有说服力了。

首先队长，也是队内大哥，第二性别是稀有的澳洲袋鼠型B，棕茸的耳朵，身后拖着一条细细长长的尾巴，兴奋的时候晃来晃去的，甚至在兽型状态下，本就发达的弹跳神经加了buff，高兴得时候，一蹦三尺也不是问题！

李旻浩，最为队内二哥，第二性别是垂耳兔型A。这就有意思了，兽型是典型的萌兽型且是最奶萌的兔型，但本人却是个实打实的alpha。软白粉嫩的长兔朵低低垂下，可爱爆表，但是偶尔龇出来的雪白兔齿，却又奶凶奶凶的，莫名霸气。

朴振英信心满满的看着孩子们的第二性别预告单，不住地点头。

看看吧，老三彰彬的兽型可能是粉粉嫩嫩的pink珍珠猪，老四铉辰的兽型甚至可能是稀有的雪貂，小五知城的兽型预测则是人间萌物小松鼠，小六lix的兽型将是最受欢迎的猫咪型，小七昇玟的预测兽型是毫不意外的小奶狗型，忙内子的兽型是本国最流行的狐狸型，哦不过，如果再具体点，可能是有着细长眼眸的沙漠狐狸。

都是招人喜欢的兽型呢！

*

但或许是大哥二哥分化的太稳了，以至于到了老三徐彰彬这里就开始出问题。

首先，徐彰彬并没有如同预想中一样分化成为珍珠猪，而是分化成为一只可爱的猪兔子beta，长着粉粉嫩嫩的短猪耳，身后则带着一截短短的雪白兔绒尾巴，说猪不是猪，说兔子也不是兔子，但是好在形象还算比较可爱，问题也不算太大，包装一下就行了。

但是，让jyp全兽型美梦遭受到滑铁卢般重创的罪魁祸首则是徐彰彬最大的弟弟——黄铉辰，竟然直接没有分化成为兽型，而是分化成为更为稀少的具象型。

这个就有的说了，毕竟全人类十分之一的基因突变偏偏就是这么巧地发生在黄铉辰的身上了。

分化的具体过程不便多说，据成员们描述，大概就是某一天起床的时候，被一股子霸道的玫瑰香味香醒，然后SKZ著名的门面大人就大剌剌地躺在床上，睡的昏迷不醒，周围散落了一地的娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。

说到玫瑰这种美好娇贵的东西，你或许会猜测我们的小黄是个可可爱爱的omega，但是事实就是，漂亮的男人也可以是alpha。

玫瑰味的alpha，在哪也稀奇得紧，搁在黄铉辰就很说通了，毕竟他精致霸道的脸庞就像一朵盛放的玫瑰，明艳热烈。

尤其是传奇舞台psycho场，金发妖冶，蓝瞳摄人，那巧的是那场演出表演时，他正好处于发.情期，尽管事前已经打了抑制剂，但是过大的运动量还是让他泄漏了一丝信息素。

Ending的时候，一缕幽香的信息素具象化成为一朵艳丽的玫瑰，这朵lucky rose就这样被王子大人放在了唇边。

娇花映人，本该是令人黯然失色，奈何黄铉辰颜色不一般，竟是反衬得人比花娇，从此“帝国玫瑰”这一称号彻底成为黄铉辰的专属标签。

*

“帝国玫瑰”让小黄人气大增，但是也令所谓第一个全兽型的团体的可能性彻底破灭，虽然朝夕相处的SKZ们都纷纷安慰黄铉辰，甚至JYP在看到反响颇好的粉丝反应，也就没在追究。

但是作为已经准备好成为一只小雪貂的黄铉辰，这算是个蛮大的打击，尤其是看到亲故韩知城顺顺利利地分化成为一只萌萌哒的小松鼠omege后，这种不适应的感觉就更加强烈了。

毕竟寂寞这种东西，只有当自己和别人不一样的时候才会出现。

虽然他自己嘴上不说，但是看着同伴不受信息素的影响，长着毛茸茸可可爱爱的兽耳，几乎毫不费力就可以捕获饭心的时候，黄铉辰只能远远地坐在一边，收集自己掉在宿舍各个角落的玫瑰，偶尔还会被玫瑰杆上的冒出来的荆棘刺得生疼。

孤独，弱小，想哭。

“老天啊，如果我有罪，请让法律来制裁我，而不是让我一个人享受这种格格不入的与众不同！”

黄铉辰暗暗想到。

也不知道是王子的咒语或许真的有用，亦或者现实本就是充满了戏剧性。

本来已经是板上钉钉的小菲猫，在分化的那一天，成为了黄铉辰第二。

*

“那天我真的超级饿来着，然后半夜回到宿舍的时候，被felix屋子里传出来的香味吸引了。”

“嗯嗯，完全赞同龙馥那个宿舍的巧克力的香味真的绝了！大发！！！”

“关键是味道也超级完全赞！！！甜甜的！！！”

“所以，呦罗本，我们亲爱的felix分化成为了一个甜甜的巧克力型的omege。”

分化是个人生大事，分化意味着一个人成熟的标志，其重要程度自然是不亚于成年的20岁生日一般，为了分化成功而开直播庆祝也自然成为一种约定俗成。

虽然felix没有分化成为预想中的猫咪型，但是要其他成员来说，分化成具象形的巧克力omega其实影响不大，或者说要更加高兴一些，毕竟谁会不喜欢甜甜的巧可力呢。

“大发，以后我们宿舍的巧克力都不用愁了，芜湖！！！”

忙内line一片欢呼，平时闹翻天的孩子们，这个时候更加闹腾起来，点名梁精寅和金昇玟两个小朋友。大概因为还没有接触分化，所以要他们对不同类型的第二性别并不敏感，只是知道大概有吃不完的巧克力了，这会正在比以往更加热烈的欢呼着他们的felix哥。

本来也有点担心自己会和团体不和谐的小菲看到弟弟们欢呼雀跃的样子，提起来的心也微微放下了些，而哥哥们也是一脸祝福加慈祥的表情，显然，小小的第二性别差异并不会影响SKZ们的亲密关系。

虽然，felix这一次小小的分化突变只是让社长的宏图大志彻底粉碎成渣渣也不剩罢辽，但是迷迷子和STAY根本不care就是了，毕竟朝夕积累的喜欢并不会因为一次分化而消失的。

*

“喂，你最近很不对劲哦。”

结束放送后，SKZ的成员们休息下来，窝在宿舍各干各的。

这个时候，黄铉辰的房间迎来了一位可疑的小松鼠。

“怎么了？”黄铉辰正在收拾自己掉在房间里的玫瑰花，并且小心翼翼地摘掉了上的刺，然后收拢在妈妈专门给送给自己儿子归置玫瑰花的花瓶里。

虽然黄铉辰自己并不是干这种细活的材料，但是黄妈妈表示很喜欢儿子这种具象化的产物，表示要定期放到家里，既能睹物思人又能美化环境，所以不怎么喜欢把弄这些花艺的黄铉辰，在母上大人的愿望前也只能屈服。

韩知城身后的松鼠尾巴又大又蓬松，摇摇晃晃的，存在感极强，让黄铉辰莫名不爽。

“啧啧啧，肯定有问题，你最近和felix走得很近哦，别以为我没有发现。”

韩知城的语气肯定，还带着几分得意洋洋的味道。

黄铉辰一听这话就像一只被戳中了小秘密的小动物，瞬间露出几分警惕的神色。

但是优秀的表情管理让他很快恢复成漫不经心的模样，随意地答道：“那又怎样？我们具象型感情好呗。”

如果黄铉辰没有把玫瑰花茎上的叶子也一并拔掉就更有说服力了。

“得了吧，alpha和omega之间能有什么纯友谊啊？”韩知城倒是实诚，不客气地说出人类的交往真.理。

“有啊，我和你呗！”别看黄铉辰有时候很憨，但是该灵光的时候他也一点没拉下。

韩知城取下一朵玫瑰，拨弄了几下柔软的花瓣，睁大了圆圆的眼睛，慢半拍的反应过来——好像还真是这个道理哦！

SKZ 里同是00s的韩知城和黄铉辰，就是天作的一对小冤家，吵吵闹闹的时候永远少不了他俩，常常因为各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵的翻天覆地，xxj大战的一级玩家。

但或许正是吵出来的感情，两个人现在虽然互相看不顺眼，但是一有什么大事，需要交托心腹的时候，就会自然而然的想到彼此，哪怕两个人是一A一O，但确实是证明了alpha和omega之间存在纯友谊的生动例子。

“我说你肯定是喜欢felix吧，别说你了，我觉得我要是alpha肯定也要找小菲那样的omega，模样可爱，性格软萌，信息素还是甜甜的巧克力，啧啧啧，黄铉辰你真是走了大运了啊！”

韩知城嘴里说着羡慕，一点也不像个矜持可爱的omega，活像个阅美无数的alpha，连蓬松的大尾巴也有些害羞的蜷缩起来。

*

虽然韩知城满嘴跑火车，但是有一点他确实是说对了，他，黄铉辰确实对李龙馥有非分之想。

而这种喜欢不是分化以后带来的生理上的吸引，而是很久以前就产生了，具体心动的瞬间他也记不清了，反正人群里众人眉来眼去，而他只能看到felix一个人，少年隽秀的眉眼清晰地印在他的心里，一天比一天深刻……

因为喜欢，所以会刻意的靠近，在面对的时候会不好意思，甚至在得知李龙馥没有分化成为兽型而是和自己一样的具象型时，他可以毫不夸张的说，他曾经表里不一地暗自欣喜过。

和自己喜欢的人是同类，仅仅是这种认知就可以极大地取悦他。

“喂，你枕头边的巧克力该不会是那天小菲送给大家的吧？”

韩知城这个小松鼠的搜索雷达简直就是黄铉辰的克星，该发现的不该发现的小秘密，全部被掀了个底朝天。

“是……”

黄铉辰有些无奈的深深叹了口气回答道。

其实那天小菲分化后，宿舍里多了一大堆巧克力，当晚打好抑制剂的felix对着这一堆巧克力感到很是无奈，最后全部分给亲爱的成员们，每个人都领到一小堆。

干饭人们当然动作很快，那些巧克力基本上都进了成员们的肚子。

但是，韩知城却在黄铉辰的枕边发现了巧克力，被主人精心包装在锡纸里，郑重地放在了床头一角。

他几乎可以想象，黄铉辰每天是多么虔诚地闻闻气味，然后忍住不吃的那分珍贵的心意。

“呀，你可真是，喜欢就告诉人家，每天偷偷摸摸地闻着味算什么？”

“呀，我他妈不也是害怕吓到他啊，万一他不喜欢我，那不是连朋友也没得做了。”

“再说了，你倒是喜欢李糯哥，你咋不告白呢？天天搁我这叨叨李知道多么多么好看，多么多么温柔。然后呢，到人面前，乖的像只哑巴松鼠，任人家搓扁揉圆，愣是屁也不敢放一个，你演双簧呢？”

就像只在黄铉辰面前放肆的韩知城一样，黄铉辰只在韩知城面前伶牙俐齿，和平的对话只持续了一小会，就开始互掐了，是两只xxj没错了！

*

“你懂什么～”被怼了了韩知城罕见的没有气焰嚣张的继续怼回去，反而是有些意志消沉下来。

一双小手不安分地开始扯手里的花瓣，有些苦大深仇地看着手中正开的旺盛的花朵。

“诶诶，对不起，我说话一向不过脑子。”黄铉辰看着小松鼠显然有些不开心的神色，顿时看起了眼色，在思考了一下到底自己是个哥哥，不好意思和弟弟这么互相计较，于是纠结了两秒后，小黄选择潇洒道歉。

“没事，反正你说的也对啦。”

不对劲，韩知城不对劲，这个时候他不说趁机落井下石，也应该稍微正常一点。

但是对方还是一副垂头丧气的模样，显得很沮丧，连刚刚摇来晃去的大尾巴也蔫不拉几地垂在身后，拖在地上，一副没有精神的样子。

“我是很喜欢李糯哥没错了，可是铉辰啊，我到底是个omega诶，如果我先告白的话，李糯哥会不会觉得我太轻浮了呢？”

黄铉辰听到韩知城真正的理由，顿时感受到了分化确实会给人造成一定的影响，原来神经粗大的小松鼠也会有如此敏感的一面。

但是他没有任何资格去评判别人的恋爱价值观，因为他自己对感情问题也是处于一团乱糟糟的状态。

“唉～”

alpha也好omega也罢，当爱情来敲门的时候可不管你有没有做好准备。

*

韩松鼠在祸祸完黄铉辰后，就决定去找自己的双胞胎兄弟小菲，正好碰上小菲在做曲奇，干脆帮着打了打下手，顺便聊起了自己的小困惑。

“如果是那样的话，那么说明知城你果然还是因为很在意lee know哥，所以才会担心自己在他心里的形象。”

心思通透的澳洲甜心一边一阵见血地指出韩知城问题的核心，一边看着小松鼠蓬松的大尾巴，很是心动，趁着韩知城不注意，结结实实地撸一把触感良好的毛茸尾巴，满意地眯了眯眼睛。

“啊。你说的好像没错，那你觉得我要不要主动点呢？”韩知城睁大了充满求知欲的大眼睛，巴巴地盯着小伙伴。

小菲稳稳当当地把做好的曲奇饼推进烤箱里，然后支着下巴想了一会，慢慢地说道，“如果你真的很喜欢lee know哥的话，那就去明确地表达自己的心意吧！”

“而且我觉得，按照这哥日常没有灵魂的状态，他只有在逗猫和逗你的时候比较有灵魂，所以你胜利的可能性很大呢！”

不得不说，甜心就是甜心，这话就说的很sweet，至少两句话就让韩知城的心情瞬间阴转晴了。

果然还是omega更懂omega吗？

瞬间又觉得自己行了的小松鼠，一激动就挂到了小菲身上。

黏黏糊糊的Backhug圈住同龄亲故，韩知城毛茸茸的松鼠耳朵蹭得felix脸颊有些痒，但是热爱skinship的小菲没有拒绝这样的亲密接触，相反他和韩知城贴地更紧了些。

直到用力贴了贴松鼠松软弹滑的脸颊肉，微微泄露了几分巧克力的香甜气息味为止。

不同于黄铉辰颇有些霸道锐意的玫瑰香气，可可豆的味道要更加温柔甜美，相对来说，似乎更加温柔包容一些。

韩知城侧身看着felix纤细的脸部线条，嗅了嗅对方身上洁白脖颈处传来的甜美香气，顿时心猿意马起来。

“韩尼呢～，想知道馥儿有没有喜欢的alpha呢？”

没有人能够拒绝黏黏糊糊的小松鼠，felix虽然知道韩知城有故意卖萌的嫌疑，但是对方用韩语的第三人称实在是犯规。

“这个，有吧，或许……”felix有些不确定晕晕乎乎地回答。

但是韩知城这个人实在是心机，你实在是不能被他的外表欺骗，他没有问小菲有没有喜欢的人，反而是直接问小菲有没有喜欢的alpha，现在队里是alpha的只有两位，一位是他自己的目标对象，另一位显然就是自己的“好亲故”黄铉辰了。

*

这话一说，谁还不能知道这位alpha是谁呢？二选一的排除法，谁不会做？

等到小菲看着已经开始笑的韩知城，顿时涌上了背叛的感觉，于是有些粗鲁地把小松鼠从身上扒拉下来，当然同时还附赠给对方一个“爱的抚摸”，目标是对方蓬松毛茸的大尾巴。

韩知城笑兮兮地从小菲身上下来，从善如流地把尾巴递给对方，那样子好像是随便小菲撸。

本来有些生气的小菲见正主都同意了，自然开心的上起手来。

尾巴自然不能白摸，韩知城也从来不做亏本的买卖，开口就绝杀，“那我们亲爱的felix怎么还不去告白呢？黄铉辰看起来也不是会拒绝的样子呢kkkkkk”

韩知城一边被小菲撸得舒服想哼哼唧唧，一边得意洋洋的想，自己这个兄弟做的还是很不错的，享受美人服务的同时还没有忘记帮兄弟刺探军情。

白皙小手穿梭在蓬松绵软的毛茸里，动作轻柔舒缓，尽情地感受着手下良好的茸毛触感，但是手的主人的心情却不是那么惬意。

“我不行的，我的成功率很低的，而且，铉辰他是不一样的，我不想给他负担……”

韩知城听着这话很耳熟，和他兄弟那儿听来的几乎是一模一样，好家伙，就这种程度，谁见了不得说一句绝配？ 

“唉，他其实喜欢你喜欢的要死呢！他就是怂，不敢和你表白，那天你分化送给他的巧克力到现在都没舍得吃，宝贝一样地放在床头，就每天闻闻味，我看了都觉得他好可怜……”

如果有奖，韩知城真想给自己颁一个最佳助攻奖，以及韩国好兄弟，啧啧！！！

felix越听越觉得燥，耳朵顺着脖颈红成一片，信息素也不经意间变得浓郁而甜诱，具象化成一块块细腻香甜的巧克力。

“好了好了，你别说了，这个和那个都给你，祝你表白成功，其他的事情就不要在说了，啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

眼看着韩知城嘴里的内容就像加了MSG一样夸张，又些受不了的felix把巧克力和曲奇饼干一并塞到韩知城怀里，然后就匆匆忙忙地逃回了自己的寝室。

*

好不容易才平息下跳动的心脏，他闭了闭眼。

在他心里，黄铉辰是不一样是真的，强大的alpha确实耀眼如帝国玫瑰本身一样，存在即美。

终生颜色分三六九等，黄铉辰是最最上等。

就felix自己而言，脸上的雀斑千千万，却没有一颗像他一样的夺人痣，正正好好地点在眼下，出落得十二分标致，专职用来魅惑世人。

所以黄铉辰于李龙馥而言，就是一颗心间朱砂痣，深藏心底，碰不得，也不打算公开与世。

但是

喜欢，就算藏得再好也敌不过对方的主动投降

腐蚀的围墙正在倾塌，深藏的爱意正在裸.露。

*

“黄铉辰，借我几只玫瑰花？”

稀客啊，黄铉辰居然能看到自家二哥主动来找自己，只不过该说不愧是塑料兄弟，上来就是挑明了目的。

“可以是可以，哥要拿来干嘛？”

不得不说，黄铉辰这个人看眼色一向是挺迟钝的。

李知道内心无语，玫瑰花除了表达心意还能干嘛呢？难怪这么优秀的alpha迟迟找不到omega，啧啧！

“当然是用来捕获那只蠢松鼠了！”堂堂正正李旻浩。

“晕，哥要表白吗？”黄铉辰惊讶死了，连小兔牙也蹦出来。

“当然了，韩知城这两天有多能闹腾你难道不知道，难道要我放着这小子上天？”李知道这就是典型的傲娇，嘴上嫌疑，但是这话就听着不对劲，语气和表情全都溢满了宠溺。

“那哥不害怕失败吗？其实我也想和小菲表白来着……”小黄扭扭捏捏地低下头。

李旻浩叹了口气，得，自己还得当一回知心哥哥。

“黄铉辰，你不缺felix这样一个朋友，你只是害怕失去对方，但是有些东西不去争取就有可能错过，比如出道机会，比如喜欢的人。所以有了喜欢的人一定要尽力去争取，哪怕真的被拒绝，好过错过的后悔。”

“而且，胆怯是后退的前奏，很多东西，一旦怕了，就没有你的份了。”

到底是年长两岁的哥哥，虽然平时是真的没有灵魂，但是确实要比他自己看问题要通透一些。

李旻浩看着这个一脸沉思的黄铉辰，微微叹气，这个优秀的alpha弟弟哪里都好，家境优渥，长相优越，天之骄子，成功对他来说是轻而易举。

可就是生活的太过顺利了，顺境和温室里栽培出来的玫瑰，难免会有优柔寡断的毛病，遇到喜欢的难免会畏手畏脚，思前顾后。

但愿他能想明白，李知道觉得自己言尽于此，只能悄悄关门离去。

当然了，没有忘记顺走花瓶里的玫瑰花。

毕竟，他的小松鼠还在等自己呢。

*

尽管黄铉辰很想给亲爱的felix安排一场完美的告白，情人节，玫瑰花，甜甜的告白语，他都准备好了。

但是现实里意外总会突然跑出来打断理想的计划。

那是和往常一样的日子，兔子李旻浩和分化成小奶狗beta的金昇玟照常去了kiss the radio，三辣酱去了公司写歌，宿舍里只剩下刚刚结束分化的沙漠狐狸alpha的忙内子，以及留下来照顾他的两个舞蹈line的哥哥。

或许是忙内刚刚结束分化，alpha的气场不太稳定，影响到了小菲，导致omega的发.情期提前了。

巧的是，抑制剂刚好用完了，存货还没来得及去买。

于是浓郁的可可豆的气味不要命地往外钻，空气里的糖度指数瞬间超标。

felix这个omega突然发.情，最直接的反应就是勾得黄铉辰这个蓄谋已久的alpha也连带起生理反应。

这时候最应急最高效的解决方法，自然是让alpha给omega做个临时标记，但是当打开felix宿舍门后，一向定力十足的黄铉辰突然觉得自己好像有点把持不住了。

无他，发.情的felix实在太诱人了，双颊飞红，漂亮的眼睛里沁着泪水，通红的眼眶像两个可爱的粉红水蜜桃，苍白的肤色更添几分脆弱，美得勾人心弦……

连尽力克制的牙关偶尔也不得已泄漏出几声破碎的呻.吟，也勾得黄铉辰神魂颠倒。

而alpha自身的玫瑰香气也像是找到发泄口一样，霸道的香气密不透风地包裹着两个人，他不自觉地咽了口口水，呼吸也开始变得急促，迫不及待地靠近缩在被子里的omega。

“feilx，我可以标记你吗？……不，不不要担心，就是临时的那种……”

口吃小黄，在线紧张。

“呜呜呜，可以……”小菲实在觉得羞耻，可是生理上的渴望让他说不出半分拒绝的话。

终于，黄铉辰抚上小菲发烫的身体，不得不说felix整个人就像块巧克力，稍微加点温，就能融化成一块巧克力糖霜，黏黏糊糊，没有骨头。

从来没有这么亲密接触的黄铉辰小心翼翼地拨开对方后颈处的碎发，然后缱绻万分地咬上omega有些红肿的腺体。

alpha信息素注入的一瞬间，小菲的身体不受控制地抖了抖，然后一想到对方是自己心心念念的帝国玫瑰，这下身体的温度不降反增，耳垂红得像两颗耀眼的红石榴，可爱的让人心痒痒。

而这边黄铉辰也被小菲塞了一口甜甜的巧克力信息素，甜的他手脚蜷缩，心尖发烫。

虽然完成了临时标记，但是这会黄铉辰怎么可能就此罢手，小可爱好不容易圈在怀里，玫瑰巧克力完美地融化在空气里，浓情蜜意都酝酿得恰是时候，望着小孩化成春水的星眸，丝丝甜意柔软的要命，让黄铉辰觉得没什么话不能说。

“小菲，我的丘比特告诉我，他的箭没有射错人，你就是我对的人。”

“如果你愿意靠近我，就会发现，我这朵玫瑰没有刺，一点也不扎手，喜欢我吧，我会一直给你幸福的！”

黄铉辰憋了张通红的小脸蛋，神情紧张又在意地盯着felix的面部表情，生怕落下每一帧表情，每一个字都像是要耗光力气一般，剧烈的心跳急促的呼吸以及爱人炽热的眼神，任何一样都足以让他窒息。

小菲一开始还真的是不敢相信，甚至以为自己还在梦里，不然怎么能梦到玫瑰花王子会喜欢上自己这种普普通通的巧克力呢。

但是实在是黄铉辰太真挚了，声线又抖又颤，语意到了最后甚至带上了哭腔。

felix想，他真是爱惨了自己，心也跟着软成一团水，不甚坚固的堤防被潮水爱意击败，溃不成军。

就在黄铉辰久久得不到回应，以为自己注定没戏的时候，甚至打算灰溜溜地找个缝把自己埋了的时候。

他听到小孩有些害羞但异常清晰的一句话。

“好，我愿意。”

于是黄铉辰本人亲自体验了一把心情版的hellevator，从地狱升到天堂只用了一瞬间。

*

“啧啧啧，这宿舍发生什么了，怎么这个味？”方灿一回来就闻到宿舍的味道非比寻常。

“还能怎么地，玫瑰花王子和巧克力公主在一起了呗！”擅长事实暴击的忙内不客气地指出来。

狐狸耳朵气得一动一动的，显然是忙内对美名其曰要照顾自己，实则偷偷约会的两位感到格外不满>_<

“啊，难怪！”徐彰彬喊到。

玫瑰可可融化在一起的味道，甜腻的巧克力在加上馥郁的玫瑰香气，甜的齁人！

看来以后玫瑰味的巧克力可能是管够供应了。

“黄铉辰还挺像样子的嘛！终于把我们小菲拿下了。”

只有韩知城最不怕死，皮上天地调侃着新鲜出炉的辰菲小情侣，害羞小菲已经脸红成玫瑰色的了。

黄铉辰摸了摸小菲的头，然后不甘心地互相伤害，“那你呢，和旻浩哥进展怎么样了呢？”

说到这里，正好李知道踏着点地进了门，小松鼠一蹦三跳的跑到他家旻浩哥身边，挽起垂耳兔的胳膊，一脸傲娇炫耀地说，“我们早就在一起了。”

身后的松鼠尾巴摇地欢落，真的是好心情的指向标了。

李旻浩也怜爱地捏了捏松鼠的脸颊肉，宠溺的唤道，“韩尼呐，手～”

“哥，说了多少次了，我不是猫……”

某位松鼠虽然是这么抱怨，但是还是心口不一地把手递到爱人干燥温暖的大手里。

……

被迫吃狗粮的队友：臭情侣，真是没眼看hhhh

*

番外：

“所以黄铉辰还没有彻底标记你么？”韩知城好奇问着小菲。

“没有啊，他说要等我准备好。”

小菲看到韩知城一脸难以言喻不可思议的惊讶表情，顿时秒懂了。

“啊～难道你和旻浩哥已经……哦～我懂了～”

完了完了，最天真的小菲也跟着黄铉辰这朵野玫瑰变坏了，都开始调侃他了。

韩知城脸红都快烧起来了，同时也暗暗埋怨自己怎么就栽到李旻浩身上了呢？

天晓得笑的温柔的垂耳兔其实是肉食性动物呢，韩知城有些委屈地摸了摸自己的屁.股，别说，又有点疼了TT

FIN

辰菲的信息素设定就是为了配合情人节，玫瑰花和巧克力是情人节的顶配，正好也很合适！

MSG是指韩国拉面的调味料，这个梗是指添油加醋的意思。

谢谢大家看我絮絮叨叨的文字，兔子松鼠就是坠吊的，玫瑰巧克力赛高，情人节快乐，双糖快乐！！！

其实我也不知道怎么回事，脑子说，想上高速公路，手说，不，你想去花花幼儿园，呜呜呜，小甜饼就小甜饼吧，大家吃的开心就好！


End file.
